In any transportation industry, reliable communications systems are mandatory for avoiding serious, if not catastrophic, accidents. In the particular case of the railroads, the railroad central offices normally communicate through wired telecommunications links with a network of radio base stations, which are typically dispersed over very large geographical areas. The radio base stations in turn maintain wireless communication links with locomotives, service vehicles, and wayside systems operating within the base station coverage areas.
In designing and operating a communications system for a transportation industry, a number of different constraints must be addressed. In the railroad industry, for example, a reliable and efficient communications system must be capable of handling different types of information, including data transmitted from the railroad central office and wayside systems to the locomotive on-board computers, as well as voice transmissions between train crews and the central office. In addition, any wireless communications system must conform with the restrictions imposed on it by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), for example, those related to frequency band allocation, channel width and spacing, and so on. Finally, any commercially viable communications system should be adaptable to meet new needs and challenges as they arise.